The Return of the Vampire (1944)
The Return of the Vampire ist ein amerikanischer Horrorfilm aus dem Jahr 1944 und beschreibt die beiden Zusammentreffen einer Engländerin mit einem Vampir während des ersten und des zweiten Weltkrieges. Inhalt Der film beginnt auf einem nebligen Friedhof bei nacht. Ein Werwolf betritt ein Grabmal und sagt seinem vampirischen Meister, dass es Zeit für ihn ist, zu erwachen. Eine Hand erhebt sich aus einem Sarg und öffnet den Deckel. Ein Schatten erscheint an der Wand und die Stimme von Bela Lugosi fragt, was passiert sei, während er schlief. Der Werwolf erklärt ihm, dass sein letztes Opfer in Dr. Ainsleys Klinik gebracht wurde. Ratlos über den anämischen Zustand ihres Patienten hat Lady Jane Ainsley Professor Walter Saunders zu Hilfe gerufen. Während sie über den Patienten sprechen, treten zwei Kinder ein. Es handelt sich um Lady Janes Sohn John und Professor Saunders Enkelin Nikki. Sie schicken die Kinder zu Bett und kehren zu ihrem Patienten zurück. Als der Vampir entdeckt, dass sein Opfer nicht allein ist, greift er statt dessen Nikki an. Nachdem der Patient gestorben ist, liest Professor Saunders nachts ein zweihundert Jahre altes Buch über Vampire von Armand Tesla. Am folgenden Morgen zeigt er Lady Jane die Bissspuren am Hals ihres toten Patienten und sagt ihr, dass er glaubt, sie wären von einem Vampir verursacht. Lady Jane ist skeptisch, biss sie identische Bissspuren an Nikkis Hals entdeckt. Saunders und Jane gehen auf den Friedhof und suchen nach dem Sarg des Vampirs. Als sie dabei sind, einen Pflock durch sein Herz zu treiben, kehrt der Werwolf zurück und versucht sie aufzuhalten; doch nachdem der Vampir gepfählt wurde, verwandelt sich der Werwolf in seine menschliche Form zurück. Vierundzwanzig Jahre später ist Saunders bereits gestorben und seine Aufzeichnungen über die Ereignisse wurden bei seinem Nachlass gefunden. Sir Fredrick Fleet sitzt in seinem Büro bei Scotland Yard und liest das Manuskript des Professors. Er sagt Lady Jane, dass er vorhabe, den Körper des Mannes zu finden, den sie und Saunders gepfählt haben. Wenn er wirklich lebendig war, als sie ihn pfählten, wäre Lady Jane des Mordes schuldig. Sie erklärt Fredrick, dass der Mann, denn sie und Saunders töteten, zweihundert Jahre alt war. Er war niemand anderes als Armand Tesla, dessen lebenslange Faszination von Vampiren ihn schließlich selbst zu einem machte. In Lady Janes Klinik sind Saunders Enkelin Nikki und ihr Sohn John inzwischen erwachsen und planen ihre Hochzeit. Der Zweite Weltkrieg findet gerade Stadt und Nikki trägt eine militärische Uniform. John trägt Zivilkleidung, da er durch die RAF eine Kriegsverletzung erhalten hat. Als sie und John allein sind, berichtet ihm Lady Jane von ihrem Treffen mit Fredrick. John fragt, ob sie sich Sorgen macht, wegen Mordes eingesperrt zu werden. Sie erwidert, dass Fredrick, wenn er Teslas Körper findet, sehen wird, dass dieser nicht verrottet ist und somit erkennt, dass es ein Vampir war. Sie verabreden, Nikki nichts davon zu erzählen, da sie sie nicht an ihr Kindheitstrauma erinnern wollen, als sie von dem Vampir gebissen wurde. Während sie sich unterhalten, kommt Andréas hinzu, der vormals Teslas Werwolfdiener war und nun, frei von dem Fluch, als Janes Assistent in der Klinik arbeitet. Er ist sichtbar traurig, als er hört, dass der Körper des Vampirs ausgegraben werden soll. Während eines Luftangriffs fällt eine Bombe auf den Friedhof. Totengräber, die die freigelegten Särge wieder vergraben sollen, halten den Pflock in Teslas Körper für einen Teil der Bombe und ziehen ihn heraus. In der Klinik erzählt Jane Andréas, dass der berühmte Wissenschaftler Hugo Bruckner einem Nazi-Konzentrationslager entkommen konnte und nach England kommen wird, um mit ihr zu arbeiten. Sie schickt Andréas, um ihn abzuholen. Auf seinem Weg wird er von dem wieder lebendigen Vampir beobachtet, der Andréas hypnotisiert und erklärt, dass er für Saunders Tod verantwortlich war und sich an Lady Jange rächen will. Erneut unter Teslas Macht verwandelt sich Andréas wieder in einen Werwolf und tötet Bruckner, dessen Stelle der Vampir einnimmt. Am folgenden Morgen wollen Fredrick und Jane Teslas Grab auf dem Friedhof besuchen. Als sie nur ein loch finden, wo die Bombe eingeschlagen hat, erklärt Frederick den Fall für geschlossen. An diesem Abend gibt Lady Jane eine Verlobungsfeier für John und Nikki. Frederick erscheint mit Saunders Manuskript und fragt Lady Jane, ob er es Nikki geben sollte, da sie seine einzige lebende Verwandte ist. Doch Jane versteckt das Manuskript in einer Schublade, um Nikki nicht an die Vergangenheit zu erinnern. Tesla erscheint und gibt sich als Bruckner aus. Sein Charme überzeugt alle außer Frederick, der ihm misstraut. Jane entdeckt die offene Schublade und ruft Frederick. Er findet einige Haare und nimmt sie an sich; oben findet Nikki das Manuskript neben ihrem Bett und liest es. Später hört sie Tesla, der nach ihr ruft. Am nächsten Morgen finden John und Jane Nikki bewusstlos auf dem Boden ihres Schlafzimmers. Er ist traurig, als er die Bisswunden auf Nikkis Nacken sieht, doch Jane versichert ihm, dass alles gut werden würde. Sie kehrt zum Friedhof zurück und spricht mit den Totengräbern. Sie erzählen ihr alles und sie weiht Sir Frederick ein, der jedoch nicht an Vampire glaubt. Statt dessen lässt er Andréas verfolgen. Unter Beobachtung verwandelt sich Andréas in einen Werwolf und läuft davon, wobei er etwas verliert. Seine Verfolger bringen es zu Sir Frederick, der darin die persönlichen Gegenstände des wirklichen Bruckner findet und seinen Verdacht bestätigt sieht. Die Laboranalyse zeigt, dass die gefundenen Haare Wolfshaare sind. In der Nacht sagt Tesla, Nikki solle in Johns Schlafzimmer gehen. Am Morgen findet Lady Jane auf ihn mit Bisswunden auf dem Fußboden und Nikki ist überzeugt, dass sie zu einem Vampir wird. Frederick und Jane befragen Andréas über das Bündel. Während dessen verwandelt er sich in einen Werwolf und flieht. Frederick lässt Bruckner/Tesla ebenfalls verfolgen, doch er kann ihnen entkommen. Im Ainsley House beobachtet er Lady Jane beim Orgelspielen und erklärt ihr, dass er jetzt Rache nehmen wolle, wo sie weiß, wer er wirklich ist, indem er Nikki und John in Vampire verwandelt. Jane enthüllt ein Kreuz über der Orgel und der Vampir verschwindet. Er ruft Nikki aus dem Bett und Jane und Frederick folgen ihr, als sie das Haus verlässt. Nikki geht auf den Friedhof, wo Tesla und Andréas auf sie warten. Die Sirene geht los und Bomben fallen vom Himmel. Nikki wird ohnmächtig. Der Werwolf hebt sie auf und will sie in Sicherheit bringen, wobei Frederick ihn erschießt. Im Grabmal legt Andréas sie nieder und bittet Tesla um Hilfe. Der Vampir verweigert sie ihn und der Werwolf kriecht in eine Ecke, wo er ein Kreuz findet, das ihn in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandelt. Eine Explosion erschüttert alles. Als Nikki erwacht, sieht sie Andréas, der den ohnmächtigen Tesla aus dem Grabmal zerrt. Die Sonne geht auf und der Vampir zerfällt im Tageslicht. Nach Teslas Tod stibt Andréas ebenfalls. Frederick und Jane finden Nikki auf dem Friedhof, die erklärt, dass Andréas sie gerettet hat. Kategorie:Film Kategorie:USA Kategorie:Horror